그들의 끊이지 않는 싸움
by Lily30481
Summary: 스캇 서머즈는 오늘 일진 사나운 하루를 보내게 된다.


**Title** : 그들의 끊이지 않는 싸움

**Summary** : 스캇 서머즈는 오늘 일진 사나운 하루를 보내게 된다.

달달. 짧음.

* * *

"어이, 스캇, 일어나라고. 늦었어."

둔탁한 소음과 함께 스캇은 머리에 고통을 호소했다. 탁자 위에 올려진 고글을 끼고 고개를 드니 침대 옆에 언제나처럼 흰색 민소매와 짙은 색의 청바지를 입은 로건이 득의양양한 표정으로 서 있었다. 뒤통수에 느껴지는 이 짜릿한 고통은 분명 저 버릇없는 오소리 녀석의 짓이리라.

그러나 로건은 스캇의 째림에도 아랑곳 않고 그저 자신이 그보다 일찍 일어났다는 데에 만족스러운 웃음을 짓고 있었다.

"이 야만인아. 꺼져." 낮게 잠긴 스캇의 목소리가 날카롭게 울렸다.

그러나 로건은 물러섬없이 스캇을 내려다볼 뿐이었다. "여유부릴 때가 아닐 텐데? 오, 지금이 몇 시더라? 보자… 8시 20분? 적당하군. 수업 시작까지 10분 남았으니 말이야." 로건은 자신의 손목 시계를 손가락으로 톡톡치며 말했다. "나중에 보자."

스캇의 얼굴이 찌푸려졌다. "뭐?" 그러나 스캇의 갈라진 음성은 인정없이 사라지는 로건을 불러 세우기에는 역부족이었다. "무슨… 말도 안 되는…?"

스캇은 목을 가다듬고는 침대 옆 탁상 위에 올려진 시계를 바라봤다. 시계의 긴 바늘은 정확히 8시 21분을 가리키고 있었다. 설마하는 마음으로 작은 바늘을 바라본 스캇은 경악했다. 8시! 믿기지 않았다. 마지막으로 수업에 지각한 게 언제인지, 스캇은 기억도 하지 못했다. 아니, 그게 무슨 상관인가? 지금 당장 지각하게 생겼는데 과거를 회상할 여유나 있을까? 스캇을 서둘러 침대에서 일어났다.

* * *

"좋은 일이라도 있어, 로건?"

스캇의 방에서 나오던 로건에게 말을 건 것은 오로로였다.

로건은 기분이 좋은 듯 한껏 웃으며 답했다. "재수없는 사이클롭스의 높은 코에 한 방 갈겨주고 왔지."

오로로는 즐거워하는 로건의 행동이 재밌어 웃었다. "적당히 해. 어차피 나중에 다 되돌려받잖아."

로건의 눈썹이 살짝 틀어졌다. "오로로, 걘 나한테 꼼짝 못한다고."

로건의 말에 오로로는 유쾌하게 웃었다. "언제봐도 자신감이 넘치는걸?"

로건은 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"저기, 로건. 저번에 TV에 나왔던 영화 기억나? 네가 재밌을 것 같다고 말했던 거."

"영화? 무슨 영화?"

"그 때, 그…." 무심히 대답하는 로건에게 오로로는 무슨 말을 하려다가 이내 친 종에 입을 다물었다. "늦었어. 가야겠다. 이따가 얘기해줄게." 아직 데이트보다는 학생들을 위하는 오로로는 로건을 뒤에 남기고 교실로 달려갔다.

"바람처럼 사라지는군."

로건은 주머니를 뒤적거렸다. 어차피 오늘 아침 수업이 잡혀있지 않은 상태였고 해서 시가라도 한 대 피우며 시간을 죽일 생각이었다. 시가를 입에 물고는 불을 붙일 요량으로 라이터를 찾는데 재빠른 손이 로건의 입에 꽂힌 시가를 잡아챘다. "뭐…?"

입에서 불만에 찬 말이 나오려는 찰나 단호한 목소리가 로건의 입을 막았다. "실내 금연. 몰라?"

고개를 들어 상대를 확인한 로건은 구겨지던 눈을 바로 폈다. "어이, 지각생. 뛰어가라고. 종 쳤어."

"트레거야."

대뜸 하는 말에 로건은 눈썹을 치켜떴다. 발에 땀이 나도록 뛰어도 모자랄 판에 앞에 서서 무슨 얘길 하는 건지 로건은 이해하질 못했다. 그러나 스캇의 생채기 난 고글 뒤에 한심스러운 눈이 그를 바라보고 있다는 것 정도는 로건도 알 수 있었다.

"그 영화, 네가 재밌겠다던. 트레거라고."

그제서야 로건은 "오."라며 짧은 감탄사를 내뱉었다.

"바보 아냐? 그걸 기억 못하고."

빈정거리는 스캇의 손에서 로건은 거칠게 시가를 빼앗았다. "수업이나 들어가시죠, 선생님?"

반응이 만족스럽지 못한 듯 계속 그 자리에 서서 말없이 로건을 바라보던 스캇은 로건의 등쌀에 밀려 교실로 들어갔다.

* * *

"이상한 하루야."

홀로 시가를 물고 복도를 거니는 로건은 혼자 중얼거렸다. 스캇의 충고를 받아들였는지 입에 물린 시가에 불이 붙어 있지는 않았다. 로건은 그저 시가를 잘근잘근 씹으며 적당히 피울 곳이 없나, 이곳저곳을 기웃거리고 있었다.

그렇게 불도 없이 시가 한 개비를 다 먹은 로건은 남은 겉 껍질을 휴지통에 버린 후에 운동장으로 나갔다. 로건이 맡은 체육 수업은 오후에 있었다. 로건은 그렇게 시간이 남을 때에는 언제나 운동장에서 아이들의 틈에 끼어 농구를 하곤 했다. 사실 마음만 같아서는 어디 술집에 버티고 앉아 수업 전까지 술을 마시고 싶으나 음주 수업은 절대 금지라는 자비에 교수의 말에는 어쩔 도리가 없다. 자비에 영재 학교에서의 교수의 말은 절대적이니까.

'다들 실내 수업인가?'

그러나 웬일인지 오늘따라 운동장엔 아무런 학생이 없었다.

어쩔 수 없이 로건은 농구대 주위에 덩그러니 놓인 농구공을 홀로 집어들었다. 사람이 많으면 더 재밌기는 하지만 혼자 하는 농구도 나쁘지는 않다. 그러나 로건은 던지는 족족 들어가는 공을 보고 한숨을 쉬었다. "농구 인생 50년이니 상대가 없으니 심심하네."

공을 그냥 두고 돌아서려는데 뒤에 키디가 서 있었다. 키디는 섀도우캣이란 별명을 가진, 모든 물체를 통과할 수 있는 능력을 가진 능력자였다. 심심하던 차에 잘됐다 싶어서 농구나 제안하려다가 곧 의문이 들었다. 다들 수업하고 있는데 저 녀석은 여기서 뭘 하는 거야?

"수업은 안 들어가냐?" 공을 키디에게 던지며 로건이 물었다.

"지루해서요." 키디는 공을 받으며 대답했다. 그녀는 공을 익숙하게 농구대에 던졌다. 흐트러짐 없는 자세에서 날아간 농구공은 포물선을 그리며 안정적으로 골대에 들어갔다.

"오." 의외의 실력에 놀란 로건은 짧은 감탄사를 내뱉었다.

키디는 별 것 아니라는 듯 어깨를 으쓱했다. "기본이죠. 재미있어지겠죠? 땡땡이친 제자와 외로운 선생의 대결."

로건은 다시 키디에게 공을 던져주며 말했다. "하, 정말 이상한 날이란 말이야."

"왜요?" 키디는 자신의 앞을 막아서는 로건에게 드리블하며 물었다.

"외눈박이 녀석도. 폭풍우 여인도." 로건은 키디의 공을 빼앗았다. "행동이 이상하더라고." 로건은 공을 던졌다. 공은 어김없이 골대에 들어갔다. "게다가 수업 시간에 너랑 농구라니."

"하하." 키디의 입에서 실없는 웃음이 나왔다. "원래 인생이란 이상한 거라고요."

그녀의 입에서 나온 말에 로건은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "알고보니 그림자 고양이 소녀가 아니라, 철학 소녀였구나."

"제 이름 알고계셨네요?" 키디의 얼굴이 환해졌다. 그녀는 자신에게 던져진 공을 가만히 들고 섰다. "의외네요." 그녀는 자신의 연갈색 머리카락을 넘기며 말했다. "모르실 줄 알았는데."

로건은 그의 관심을 받고 좋아하는 소녀를 보고는 뭐라고 해줘야 할지 몰랐다. 보통이라면 좋다고 작업을 걸 테지만 이 소녀는 그가 가르치는 제자였다. 함부로 행동했다가는 자비에 교수나 엑스맨 일당에게 한소리 들을 게 뻔했다. 그러나 여자를 거절해본 지도 까마득한지라 그가 한 대응은 고작 "그래."였다.

스캇 서머즈는 쉬는 중이었다. 늦잠을 잔 탓에 제정신이 아니었지만 수업 때문에 몇 마디를 지껄이고는 평소보다 수업을 일찍 끝냈다. 이게 모두 로건 탓이야! 스캇은 생각했다. 원래 정해진 일정대로 하루의 일을 진행해야 하는데, 로건 때문에 모든 게 꼬이고 말았다.

"괜찮으세요?" 피곤한 눈으로 이를 가는 스캇에게 테레사가 물었다.

"약간 피곤해서 그렇다. 공부하렴." 스캇은 이마를 쓸며 답했다.

약간 피곤한 정도가 아니였다. '죽을 맛이군.' 아침에 일어났을 때 머리맡에서 통쾌하게 웃고 있던 로건의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. "재수없어." 몇 아이들이 그의 욕설을 듣고는 고개를 들어 살펴보았지만 스캇은 신경을 쓰지 않았다.

스캇은 고통스럽게 머리를 부여잡고는 창 밖을 보았다. 그리고 휴식을 취하려는 스캇의 의도와는 달리 화가 밀려왔다. 그의 시선은 저 뒤의 평화로운 숲이 아닌 가까운 곳의 운동장에 박혔다. 더 정확히 말하면 수업중에 시시덕거리는 로건과 묘령의 여학생에게.

그런 그들을 눈치챈 것은 스캇 뿐이 아니었다. "얘들아, 저길 봐!" 학생들 중에 누군가가 외쳤다. 그러자 일동 고개를 돌려 창문으로 시선을 돌렸다. 교실은 순식간에 소란스러워졌다. 몇몇은 휘파람을 불며 "드디어 섀도우캣이 전진했군!"하고 외쳤다.

아마도 이들은 키디가 로건을 좋아하고 있으며, 그에게 다가갈 기회를 노리고 있던 것을 눈치채고 있었으리라. 몇 영악한 아이들은 그게 오늘임을 알고는 아까부터 창문 밖을 기웃거렸었다. 그걸 모르던 것은 스캇 뿐이었던 것 같았다.

그의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 남은 학생들에게 양해를 구하고 수업중에 쉴 정도로 고생인데, 누구는 한가로이 운동장에서 여학생과 히히덕대다니! "로건!" 스캇은 창문을 벌컥 열고는 로건을 불렀다.

로건은 깜짝 놀라 소리의 근원지로 고개를 돌리고 스캇을 발견하자 당황했다. "이, 이건 그러려는 게 아니라…."

"키디! 너는 당장 교실로 들어가지 못해?!"

"스캇 선생님한테 딱 걸렸네요." 키디는 어깨를 으쓱하고는 공을 로건에게 던졌다. "나중에 또 봬요. 농구 즐거웠어요." 키디는 여전히 자신만만한 미소를 띤 채로 등을 돌아 사라졌다.

이제 운동장에 남은 것은 공을 든 채 홀로 서 있는 로건 뿐이었다. 운도 지지리도 없지. 하필 스캇한테 걸릴게 뭐람! 지금이라도 자리에서 내빼고 싶지만 그럴 수가 없는 것이 교실 안의 스캇이 로건을 노려보고 있는 중이었다. 손만 까딱하면 파괴광선을 내뿜으려는 기세라서 로건은 가만히 서서 스캇의 호통을 기다려야 했다.

"로건. 넌 수업종이 칠 때까지 이리 와서 교실 옆에 서 있어!"

로건은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 발을 질질 끌며 교실의 창 옆에 서기까지 스캇의 시선이 그를 괴롭혔다. 창 옆에 선 뒤에도 스캇의 책망하는 듯한 시선은 끊이질 않았다. 때문에 로건은 종이 칠 때까지 가시방석에라도 앉은 양 불편하게 서 있을 수 밖에 없었다.

로건은 종이 친 후에도 자리에서 벗어날 수가 없었다. 스캇이 그에게 수업이 끝나면 좀 보자고 말했기 때문이었다. 가만히 서서 스캇이 다가올 때까지 교실 밖 창문 아래에 앉아 기다리는데 익숙한 목소리가 귀에 들려왔다.

"저… 서머즈 선생님. 드릴 말씀이 있어요."

로건은 귀가 좋았지만 기억력까지 좋은 건 아니어서 그 목소리의 주인공이 누구인지 분간해낼 수 없었다. 그저 가늘고 높은, 부드러운 목소리인 걸로 보아서 여학생인 것만 알 수 있을 뿐이었다.

"어, 그래. 무슨 일이니?" 스캇은 피곤한지 눈썹을 매만지다가 그녀를 바라보았다.

수줍게 웃는 그녀는 테레사였다. 테레사는 그녀의 상의의 옷깃을 부여잡고 망설이다 말했다. "말씀드릴 것이 있는데요." 그녀의 얼굴은 이미 터질 듯이 붉어진 상태였다. "저… 그게…."

로건은 귀를 쫑긋 세웠다. 그는 이제 이 상황을 이해할 수 있었다. 수업 후, 남겨진 선생님, 선생을 부르는 망설임 섞인 목소리, 수줍어하는 소녀. 무슨 말이 더 필요한가?

안타깝게도 스캇은 이 사실을 인식하지 못한 듯 했다. 스캇은 로건의 행동에 대한 화와 피곤함 때문에 상황을 제대로 이해할 여유가 없었다. 만약 스캇이 제정신이었다면, 온전한 여유를 갖고 있었다면야 그 소녀가 고백을 내뱉고서 퇴짜를 맞는 창피를 당하기 전에 미리 그녀의 입을 막고서 간접적으로 거절의 의사를 밝혔을 테지만 지금 스캇은 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다.

그런 스캇에게 테레사는 정면타를 날렸다. "좋아해요." 수업 후 고백에 대한 생각으로 정신이 없었던 그녀는 로건에게 남으라는 스캇의 말을 듣지 못한 것이 틀림없었다. 가엾은 소녀는 그들의 대화를 엿듣는 오소리가 창 밖을 기웃거리고 있다는 걸 알지 못했다.

다행스러운 점은 로건이 입이 무겁다는 것일 것이다. 게다가 로건은 소문을 내는 데에 관심이 없다는 것도. 지금 로건의 최대 관심사는 스캇의 꼬투리를 잡을 거리였다. 그리고 로건은 지금 월척을 낚았다. 로건은 아무 말도 않고 스캇의 대처를 기다렸다.

"어, 뭐?" 그제서야 정신이 든 스캇은 그녀에게 되물었다. 대답이 없는 테레사의 붉은 얼굴과 묘한 분위기에 스캇은 이 상황을 파악하지 못할 수가 없었다. "오, 그래. 고맙구나." 식은 땀이 흐르는 것을 스캇은 느낄 수 있었다.

'뭐야. 제대로 대답하라고, 스캇.'

"그게 다예요?" 애써 실망스러움과 일말의 기대감을 감춘 소녀의 목소리가 들려왔다.

'옳지. 꽤나 당돌한 소녀군.' 로건은 당황하는 스캇의 얼굴을 그리며 낄낄거렸다.

"어… 그게 말이다." 기운빠진 스캇의 목소리가 이어졌다. "네 마음은 고맙지만 받아줄 수는 없단다." 스캇은 로건이 듣고 있다는 걸 알고 있었기 때문에 빨리 마무리짓고 싶었다. "정말 미안하구나." 스캇은 조심스럽게 테레사의 얼굴을 살폈다.

이미 고백 때부터 눈에 눈물이 맺힌 정도였던 테레사는 울상이 되어 있었다. "흐윽." 그녀의 입 사이로 울음 소리가 비집고 나왔다.

스캇은 기분이 언짢아졌다. 이런 식의 거절 후엔 언제나 울적한 기분이 들었다. 보통 느껴지는 거절 때의 찝찝한 기분 때문도 있지만 소녀(혹은 소년)들의 용기어린 고백을 내치는, 그리고 그 후의 그들의 상심한 표정에서 연민의 감정을 느끼기 때문이었다. "테레사. 울지…." 그가 그녀를 달래려 할 때였다.

"으아아아아아아앙!"

"으악!" 놀란 로건이 엉덩방아를 찧었다.

스캇도 자신의 귀를 막았다.

시끄러운 울음 소리가 질러짐과 동시에 창 유리가 흔들거리더니 깨어지고 운동장 저 끝까지 울림이 전해졌다. 학생들은 걸음을 멈추고 귀를 틀어막았다. 학교의 전 나무들이 나뭇가지를 흔들어댔다.

스캇은 그녀가 사자후의 능력을 지닌 능력자라는 것을 떠올렸다. "맙소사." 이런 식으로 그녀가 차인 사실을 전교생이 알게 될 줄이야! 스캇은 죄의식이 들었다. '내 서툰 거절 때문이야.' 그리고 그것은 곧 로건에 대한 분노로 이어졌다. '그 놈이 어제 술만 먹이지 않았어도…!'

그녀의 울음은 그칠 기미가 보이지 않았다. 참다 못한 로건은 파손된 창으로 들어와 강제로 그녀의 입을 막았다. 고막이 찢어지고 골을 울리는 고통은 괴로웠다. 그렇지만 그는 자신이 괜찮을 것이란 걸 알고 있었다. 그는 그의 무서운 재생력에 감사했다. 분명 테레사의 입을 막고 있는 손 속의 세포들 역시 견디지 못하고 파괴되는 중일 테지만 로건은 손을 거두지 않았다.

곧 테레사의 울음은 잦아들고 그녀는 진정했다. "읍."

로건은 조심스레 손을 떼고는 고개를 까딱거렸다. 찢어진 고막이 다시 재생되기를 기다리는 중이었다. 그러나 고막은 재생하는데 꽤 기다려야 할 것 같았다. 좀처럼 주위의 소리가 들릴 기미가 보이질 않았다. "빌어먹을." 불만에 찬 로건이 말했다.

"어이, 로건." 당황한 스캇이 말했다.

당황하기는 테레사도 마찬가지였다. "죄, 죄송해요." 뺨에 눈물을 흘리는 그녀는 간신히 소리를 삼키며 말했다. 그녀는 다른 곳에 있던 로건이 그녀의 목소리를 듣고 교실로 들어온 것이라고 생각했다.

로건은 인상을 구겼다. "뭐라고 하는 거야, 대체?" 로건은 그의 옷깃을 부여잡고 울먹거리는 소녀를 무심히 지나쳐 문으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 스캇이 로건의 팔을 잡고 걱정스러운 얼굴로 뭐라고 하는 것 같긴 했지만 무시하기로 했다. 어차피 알아듣지도 못할 텐데.

"로건. 어디 가려는 거야?" 스캇은 로건의 등에 대고 소리쳤지만 로건은 대답이 없었다.

옆에 있던 테레사는 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. "제 생각엔 고막이 상한 것 같아요." 테레사는 여전히 울먹거렸다.

스캇은 안절부절못하는 테레사의 갈색 머리를 쓰다듬어주며 괜찮다고, 미안하다고 말하고는 로건의 뒤를 따랐다.

복도에서 로건을 쫓는 스캇은 생각했다. '내 탓이다.' 이번에는 로건의 탓이라고 미룰 수도 없었다. 오히려 로건은 상황을 막으려고 자신을 희생하기까지 했다. 붙잡아서 대화를 하고 싶은데 워낙 발이 빠른 로건이라 따라가는 것만으로도 벅찼다.

학생들의 발걸음이 뜸한, 건물 밖 정원에 다다랐을 때 앞서가던 로건이 갑자기 발을 멈추었다. 스캇은 한숨을 돌리고는 놓칠세라 속도를 높이는데, 로건의 앞에 서서 그에게 뭐라 말을 하는 은백색 머리의 매혹적인 여성을 보고는 그 자리에 섰다. 멀지 않은 거리여서 스캇은 오로로가 무슨 말을 하는 건지 들을 수가 있었다.

"그 영화 있잖아. 트레거. 표가 났는데 같이 보러 가지 않을래?" 그가 지금 듣지 못하는 상태란 것을 모르는 오로로는 그에게 제안했다.

스캇은 로건이 거절할 것이라고 생각했다. 아니면 오로로가 포기하거나. 어쨌거나 로건은 지금 어떤 소리도 들을 수가 없으니까. 설령 그 소리가 육감적인 몸매를 가진 아름다운 여성의 데이트 신청이라 할지라도 말이다.

그러나 스캇의 예상은 빗나갔다. 오로로는 꽤나 똑똑한 여성이었다. 그녀는 로건의 눈 앞에 두 장의 영화표를 흔들어댔다. 냉큼 그 표를 집어든 그는 표에 적힌 글을 천천히 읽고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 이미 로건의 두 눈은 흥미로 반짝반짝 빛나고 있었다.

"그 전에 귀가 낫는다면 갈 수 있을 거야."

스캇은 자신의 귀를 의심했다. 내가 제대로 들은 게 맞나? 환히 웃는 오로로의 얼굴을 보니 그의 귀마저 멀어버린 건 아니었다. 그럼 저 녀석, 저게 무슨 뜻인지 알고 말한 거야? 스캇은 당장 그들의 앞에 나서서 "데이트하잔 거잖아, 로건!"이라고 외치고 싶은 걸 간신히 참아야 했다.

* * *

점심 시간 때가 되자 아이들은 식사를 하러 각자 식당이나 운동장으로 흩어졌다. 로건은 아직도 멍한 귀를 만지며 양호실로 찾아갔다. 살아생전 양호실 따위를 들락거리는 날이 올 줄이야, 꿈에도 상상하지 못했다.

양호 선생은 로건의 귓속을 들여다보고는 말했다. "이거 조금 심각한데요." 그는 대답없는 로건을 바라보다가 자신의 실수를 깨닫고는 종이에 글씨를 휘갈겨썼다.

[고막은 회복까지 상당한 시간을 소요해요. 재생력으로 봤을 때 회복까지 6시간 정도 걸릴 겁니다.]

로건은 소리쳤다. "뭐? 그렇게나 오래 걸린단 말이야?" 회복하는 데 그렇게까지 오래 걸린 적이 없었기 때문에 로건은 당황했다. 속으로는 다신 테레사의 근처도 가지 않겠다고 다짐하며 로건은 자리에서 일어났다.

침묵으로 가득 찬 복도를 걸으며 로건을 생각했다. '스캇 녀석은 왜 아침부터 시비나 걸고 난리야? 내가 어련히 알아서 하지 않겠어? 뭐야, 자기가 내 보호자라도 되는 것처럼. 마음에 안 든다고.' 로건은 귀를 손바닥으로 쳤다.

"내가 빌어먹을 스캇의 뒤치다꺼리나 해줘야 하냔 말이야. 제기랄."

* * *

스캇은 수업이 없는 때라 한가로이 복도를 거닐고 있었다. 수업에 들어가지 않고 방황하는 아이들을 감시하는 것도 수학 선생 스캇 서머즈의 일이었다. 그러나 존이 가버린 요즘은 학생들이 수업을 빼먹는 일은 흔치 않아서 복도는 텅 비어 있었다.

그 때 갑작스런 목소리가 그를 불렀다. "서머즈 선생님."

복도를 걷고 있던 스캇은 뒤를 돌아보았다. "키디." 스캇은 한숨을 내쉬었다. "이번엔 또 뭐냐? 로건은 여기 없는데."

"저기요." 키디는 짐짓 기분이 상한 양 고개를 기울였다. "저라고 늘 로건 선생님 주변만 기웃거리는 건 아니라고요. 그리고 비꼬지 마세요. 안 그래도 아까 선생님이 방해하셔서 기분이 안 좋거든요."

스캇은 입을 꾹 닫았다. 이 당돌한 소녀에게 뭐라고 대꾸해야 할지 감을 잡을 수가 없었다. "그래서, 볼 일이 뭐니?" 스캇은 화제를 돌렸다.

키디는 입술을 살짝 깨문 후에 스캇을 올려다 보았다. 그러다 체념한 듯 고개를 돌렸다. "로건 선생님을 찾고 있어요."

"아까 만날 로건을 찾아다니진 않는다고 들었던 것 같은데." 스캇은 작은 웃음을 터트렸다.

키디는 기분이 상한 듯 미간을 좁혔다. "지금은 상황이 달라요. 수업 시간인데 교실에도 운동장에도 안 계시단 말이에요."

스캇이 말했다. "이상하군. 아침 수업이 아니면 절대 지각하는 일이 없는 녀석인데."

"알아요. 그러니까 제가 혈안이 돼서 벽이나 뚫고 다니죠."

스캇은 키디는 내려다 보더니 그녀의 머리를 쓰다듬고 말했다. "교실에 들어가거라. 내가 찾아보마."

"하지만…."

"키디." 스캇이 그녀의 말을 막았다.

"알았다고요." 풀이 죽은 그녀가 말했다. "대신 찾으면 곧바로 교실로 돌려보내주셔야 해요." 키디는 벽을 가로질러 그녀의 반으로 돌아갔다.

"골치 썩히는 녀석이란 말이야."

스캇은 로건이 자주 찾는 정원으로 발을 옮겼다. 그곳은 오로로가 주로 돌보는 정원인데 로건이 이곳에 와 오로로와 대화하던 것을 스캇은 본 적이 많다. 아까도 그렇지 않은가? 오로로의 정원에서 로건이 데이트 신청을 받아들였다. 시건방진 자식 같으니라고.

그러나 정원에 있는 것은 오로로 혼자였다. 스캇은 오로로에게 다가갔다.

기척을 느낀 오로로가 스캇에게 인사했다. "안녕, 스캇."

"어. 그래." 스캇은 어색하게 인사했다.

"무슨 일이야? 넌 꽃 같은 거 안 보러 오잖아."

"로건이랑은 다르게 말이지?"

비꼬는 스캇을 오로로는 이상한 눈으로 바라보았다. "저기, 스캇. 너 로건이랑 다니지 않는 게 좋겠다."

스캇은 콧방귀를 뀌었다.

"로건이랑 같은 방을 쓰더니 너 엄청 예민해진 것 같아. 잠도 잘 못 자는 것 같고. 내가 교수님께 부탁드려볼까?" 오로로는 걱정하며 물었다.

"글쎄." 스캇의 날카로웠던 태도가 누그러졌다. 받아들이지 않으려고 해도 그녀의 말이 사실이었다. 로건과 한 방을 쓴 이후로 사사로운 일에 과민 반응을 보이고 있다는 걸 그 스스로도 느끼고 있었다. "그게 좋을지도 모르겠네. 아니, 내 말은, 나중에 더 심해지면 말이야. 그때 가서 부탁드려도 나쁘지 않을 거라고."

오로로는 미소지었다. "그래. 네가 그렇다면야." 그녀는 막 생각난 질문을 그에게 했다. "아, 맞다. 로건 봤니? 아까 아침 지나고부터 못 봐서. 약속이 있는데 영 안 보이네."

스캇은 씁쓸하게 웃었다. "나도 찾고 있거든. 찾으면 전해줄게." 그는 뒤로 물러섰다.

그러나 그의 약속과는 달리 한참 뒤에도 스캇은 로건을 찾을 수 없었다. 수업은 끝난지 오래고 이미 석양이 지기 시작해서 건물이 주황색으로 뒤덮여 있었다. 영화를 보러 간 것도 아닌 모양이었다. 오로로는 스캇을 만날 때마다 "로건 봤니?"라며 물어왔다. 스캇은 고개를 가로저었다.

이미 자비에 교수도 만나봤지만 교수는 때가 되면 나타날 거라며 로건이 있는 장소를 말해주지 않았다. 워낙 다른 사람의 생각이나 장소를 알아내는 걸 즐겨하지 않는 사람이라 스캇은 포기할 수밖에 없었다. 어느 곳에서도 스캇은 로건을 찾을 수가 없었다.

스캇은 그만 쉬기로 했다. 버릇없는 오소리에 대한 응징은 내일 해도 나쁠 건 없지. 그러나 그 응징은 생각보다 일찍 찾아왔다. 스캇이 그를 찾은 것은 다름아닌 그의 방이었다.

"로건!" 화난 스캇이 외쳤다. "당장 못 일어나?!" 그는 로건의 이불을 젖혔다.

계획적이었던 것인지 옷까지 갈아입은 상태의 로건이 천천히 눈을 떴다. "뭐야… 스캇?"

"'뭐야, 스캇'은 또 뭐야! 하루 종일 숨어있던 곳이 고작 침대 속이었냐?" 스캇은 인상을 썼다.

로건은 침대에서 몸을 일으켜서 당장이라도 한바탕 할 모양새인 스캇을 가만히 쳐다보았다. 몸을 부르르 떠는 걸 보아 잘못 말하면 곧바로 주먹이 날아올 듯 했다.

스캇은 또다시 입을 열어 로건을 질책하는 말을 쏟아부었다.

결국 로건도 참을 수 없다는 듯 인상을 찌푸렸다. "뭐라는 거야." 로건은 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. "미안하지만 뭐라는지 모르겠어. 내일 쯤에 얘기하자고."

스캇은 꿀 먹은 벙어리처럼 입을 닫았다. "미안. 잊고 있었다." 로건에겐 들리지 않는다는 건 또 잊은 모양인지 스캇은 사과를 했다. 흥분한 나머지 로건의 고막에 상처가 났다는 것을 잊고 있었다.

"뭐래. 이젠 잔다. 깨우지 마." 로건은 무심하게 대답하고는 침대에 들어갔다.

그를 바라보던 스캇은 고개를 젓고는 욕실로 들어갔다.

스캇은 곰곰이 생각했다. 화도 나긴 했지만 자신 때문에 들리지 않는 상대에게 화를 낸 것은 잘못된 행동이었던 것 같았다. 물론 그도 갑자기 사라진 것은 좋지 않은 행동이었지만 만약 그게 귀가 너무 아파서라면? 귀가 너무 아파서 어쩔 수 없이 침대에 누워 있는데 상처 입힌 장본인이 나타나서 다짜고짜 소리를 빽빽 지르다면?

그러나 샤워를 마치고 수건으로 몸을 닦을 즈음엔 다시 짜증이 밀려왔다. 그래도 쉴 거니까 찾지 말라는 말은 해줄 수도 있잖아? 하루 종일 찾아다닌 나는 뭐가 되냐고. 스캇은 욕실 문을 벌컥 열고 어두운 방을 가로질러 침대에 들어갔다. 침대에 누운 스캇은 천장을 보고 중얼거렸다.

"어이, 로건. 그래도 너도 너무한 거 아냐? 안 들린다고 남 죄책감이나 들게 하고 말이야. 애초에 누가 테레사 입 막아 달랬다고. 나도 그 정돈 할 수 있어! 그래, 생각해보면 내가 테레사를 울린 것도 제 탓인데. 네가 거기 있는 걸 아니까 서둘러서 거절하려다가 그런 거라고. 네가 왜 거기 있었는지 알아? 네가 수업 시간에 키디랑 시시덕거리고 있어서 그렇지! 내가 그런 너희를 발견한 것도 네가 오늘 날 일찍 깨우지 않아서야. 아니, 내가 늦잠을 자면 알아서 깨워줘야 할 것 아냐? 내가 자길 깨워준 게 몇 번이냐고. 배은망덕한 자식 같으니라고. 그러고 보니까 내가 늦게 일어난 것도 저 망할 녀석이 어제 날 괴롭혀서잖아! 제기랄, 다 네 놈 탓이야!" 감정이 격양된 스캇은 결국엔 소리를 질렀다.

"그게 왜 내 탓이야!" 그러자 어둠 속에서 목소리가 답했다. "망할! 내가 안 들린다고 하면 입 닥치고 자는 게 정상 아니야?"

스캇은 침대에서 벌떡 일어났다. "네가 어떻게…?"

"그래, 그래. 속였다. 그게 뭐 어때서? 한대 칠 기세던데. 그리고 내가 뭘? 창문 밑에서 네가 고백 받는 거 듣고 있는 게 얼마나 고역이었는 줄 알아? 네가 괜히 날 불러세워서 괴상한 비명까지 듣고. 아, 그리고 시시덕거린 거 아냐. 네 눈엔 그게 시시덕으로 보이디?" 로건은 일어나 침대에 앉아 신경질적으로 머리를 긁적이며 어둠을 향해 외쳤다.

"그럼 넌 그게 선생으로서 옳은 행동이었다고 생각해? 정말 철없군."

"너야말로 수업 시간에 학생들한테 추파 던지는 짓 좀 그만해. 그제도 고백 받았잖아."

"오, 그래? 고백 받는 게 내 탓이로군? 난 그래도 누구처럼 수업 시간에 불러내진 않아."

"제기랄!" 로건이 외쳤다. "대체 뭐가 문제야, 스캇?"

스캇은 자리에 일어나서 불을 켰다. 얼굴이 붉게 달아오른 로건이 보였다. "너." 스캇은 그를 노려봤다. "네가 문제야."

"뭐? 무슨 말도 안 되는…?"

"빌어먹을 네가 키디와 어울리지만 않았어도! 빌어먹을 네가 오로로와 영화 본다는 약속을 하지만 않았어도!" 화가 난 스캇이 흥분한 채 소리 질렀다.

로건은 손으로 눈가를 매만지며 중얼거렸다. "오로로. 잊고 있었군."

"뭐 이딴…?! 넌 그게 문제야! 넌, 넌 그냥 잊고 말지. 오로로와의 약속처럼 나도 잊고 있는 거 아냐? 제기랄. 뭐 때문에 이 여자, 저 여자 아무 상관없이 만나고 다니는 거야? 분명 어젯밤까지만 해도 나와 함께 있어놓고선 다음 날 아침이면 곧장 다른 사람에게로 달려가지, 넌." 스캇은 붉어지려는 얼굴을 손으로 가렸다. "빌어먹을. 이딴 얘기 하려던 건 아니었는데."

로건은 한숨을 내쉬었다. "안으란 거야, 말라는 거야? 안아주면 괴롭힌다고 지랄이고 안아주지 않으면 사랑이 모자르다고 칭얼대고." 로건을 스캇에게로 다가가 그에게 입을 맞추었다. "애가 따로 없어."

스캇은 로건의 입술을 깨물었다. "시건방진 말 하지 마, 질투밖에 할 줄 모르는 오소리가."

"밤일도 끝내주잖아." 로건은 낄낄거리며 말했다.

로건의 손이 스캇의 웃옷 속으로 들어갔다. 나머지 손은 스캇의 목에 대고 거칠게 키스하던 로건은 입술을 떼고 말했다. "이 빌어먹을 고글은 항상 걸리적거려."

"어이, 잠깐…"

로건은 스캇의 말이 끝나기도 전에 그의 고글을 벗겨 바닥으로 던져버렸다. 요란스런 소리와 함께 고글은 바닥에 내쳐졌다. "응? 왜?" 뒤늦게 로건이 물었다.

"너 때문에 고글이 성할 날이 없어!" 스캇은 행여나 눈이 떠질까 두 눈을 꼭 감으며 말했다.

로건은 큭큭 웃으며 사랑스럽다는 듯이 스캇의 두 눈에 입을 맞추었다. "걱정 마, 신경질쟁이 씨. 그래도 매일 아침 찾기 쉽게 탁자 위에 올려두잖아."

"뻔뻔하긴." 스캇이 입술을 움직였다.

스캇의 웃옷을 벗긴 로건은 자신의 웃옷도 벗었다. "내일은 다투지 말자?" 그는 몸을 스캇에게 밀착시키며 물었다.

"오로로한테 꼬리나 치지 마." 스캇이 키스를 리드하며 이었다. "그리고 밤일이 끝내주는 건 나지."

다가오는 스캇을 보며 로건이 중얼거렸다. "오늘도 밤 새야겠군." 그의 입술에 즐거운 미소가 걸렸다.

The End.


End file.
